A Year Later
by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld
Summary: A year later, the year after that, and so on, on the same date or Huey and Jazmine's life. The cheesy title comes from the anniversary of me being on for a year, which occurred a few weeks back.


**A/N: Alright so here comes the oneshot/my resurrection of writing! A Year Later, running fashionably late, on CP (colored people) time!**

 **P.S. I'm eating chocolate covered donuts with sprinkles right now. Because, Why Not? Is gonna be** _ **hella**_ **insight to my life because, I mean, because, why not? Bahahahahaha ba ba black sheep lemme check my pits for wool I crack myself up. No, I'm not under the influence. Two sentences ago was just full out inside jokes. Hehehe have a nice shower (this was also one, not a pervert lol).**

Jazmine and Huey walked through Woodcrest on their way to school on this snowy day. Both juniors were holding hands; Jazmine insisted on doing so. She claimed Huey needed to enjoy simpler things in life, such as weather, leafs, trees, and just overall nature. They began to cross the street, just a few steps away from the entrance of J. Edgar Hoover high school, the school they would attend for the remainder of this year and the following. People began to point at the couple, being many had already previously assumed they were in a relationship, minus a few.

Huey did not favor these few, because he didn't want Jazmine to get hurt. He told himself he wasn't jealous, but deep down inside, he was. Extremely, like jealous to the 10th power.

But, of course, that was the opposite of the image the revolutionary gave off when those few boys who knew him and Jazmine _weren't_ dating would stare at Jazmine, or hit on her. Instead, he would make an angry face at them and raise his fist, and change it to his same scowl when Jazmine asked why the boys ran off from her. Huey always felt bad because of his protective, subconsciously jealous methods, because Jazmine would tell herself she was the ugliest of them all, and the boys ran away because of her true appearance.

But everyone knew she was the fairest, most beautiful of them all, except for she, herself. _It's a damn shame_ , Huey thought to himself on the topic. _What have I done?_ His thoughts would continue.

Jazmine stopped midway in the crosswalk and opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to allow snow to fall on her mouth. Huey tried to drag her on, still holding hands with her, because he saw one of _them_. He let go, and the fuckboy who knew too much approached Jazmine.

"I wonder what else that mouth can do," he says with a dirty smirk. Huey was flaming. He didn't care, he had no concerns at this point, he wasn't even on school grounds yet. He went over and socked the boy, and Jazmine screamed a tone similar to the one she used when her dad hit Usher; a scream of shock with hopes for peace and a tad bit of faith mixed in.

"Huey! Stop, get away!" She yelled out, and the boy continued to smirk, taking her out of the middle of the crosswalk to the other side of the block, going the opposite direction of school.

"And you have to promise me," the boy added. "While we're together, you can't spend _any_ time with Freeman… you're mine now, at least for today."

Huey looks at Jazmine, hoping that the girl he knows is inside will come out and come back to him, but the more caring side of Jazmine goes off with the boy anyways to examine his face and make sure he's okay, leaving Huey as stranded and alone as he and Riley were the day their parents died.

 **A year later…**

Walking to school like they had got back into the fashion of doing, Jazmine was wrapped around Huey's arm, sniffling quite loud. Huey did not know how to approach the topic, or if he shouldn't at all. The only thing he knew was that he wasn't letting go—not ever, not anytime soon.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," he tells the 17 year old female, his absolute best friend. Huey had eventually given in, and stopped caring about what people thought of him or him and her. He knew she was the one, he knew she would help him in ways that are unimaginable.

"Yo-you can't blame yourself for this, Huey. Who knew he'd be a-a-a—" she tries to get the word out, but her mouth couldn't make the right form.

Besides, Huey didn't want to dwell on the fact that a year ago, after Jazmine naively went back to the creepy boy's house, that she, his true love, had gotten raped.

 **A year later…**

"Next year, this'll be an off-campus apartment vs. an on-campus dorm," Huey tells his 18 year old girlfriend.

 **A year later…**

"Well, we made it!" The 19 year old Jazmine tells her lifetime best friend and boyfriend of almost two and a half years.

 **A year later…**

"Slow down, Huey! You know I'm a girl with boobs, I can't run as fast as you do!" Jazmine calls out, and he laughs in return. He slows down to the speed that one would run when fake-racing a little kid who will cry if they lose; perhaps even the speed of a tortoise.

But, just like the fairy tale, the tortoise won in the end.

Jazmine jumped on Huey's back and tackled him to the ground. But it wasn't until Huey tackled her back and pinned her down that she started to show _real_ emotion. She moved her leg and kneed him in the gut because of her reflexes.

"Don't touch me! I'm… I'm not ready!" She yells out.

 **A year later…**

Another glass of wine is both shared and downed by the happy couple, finally 21 years old.

"I think… I think I'm ready. Now, how does this sex thing work?" she asks, nervous face on but blushing and laughing the memories away with the one she loves.

 **A year later…**

"Just one more year of college, then we're out of here!" Huey, the straight-a student that you would never expect to say such thing about school, shouts out.

 **A year later…**

"Congratulations to the Wuncler College senior class! Now, get the hell up out of here, I ain't playing!" Huey, the valedictorian, announces to the students, teachers, and parents that are attending his and Jazmine's graduation.

 **A year later…**

"I somehow knew you'd keep me in Woodcrest…" Huey murmurs to his lover.

 **A year later…**

"Do you, Huey Percival Freeman, take Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois to be your wife?"

 **A year later…**

"I know Granddad meant a lot to you, Huey… he meant a lot to me, too. Stay strong, he would've wanted you to be crying with joy right now, not pain," Jazmine tries to be strong for Huey.

 **A year later…**

"It's positive Cindy, oh my god! Huey! Riley! Mom! Dad! I'm pregnant!" Jazmine screeches at the top of her lungs, dropping her phone from telling Cindy, her best friend next to Huey, who was unfortunately out of town.

"She's one crazy ass," Riley tells his brother.

"But she's my crazy ass… who's having at least one kid… and I'm the father…" And with that, Huey passes out with his thoughts.

 **A year later…**

"Welcome to the world, Nala Eliza Freeman! I'm your uncle, over there is your pussy ass nigga of a father, and over there is your mother. You just came out her vagina. Next to me is my wife, Cindy. You're gonna have cousins by us one day," Riley explains to his newborn niece.

 **A year later…**

"Meet your twin cousins, Nala!" "Aunt Cindy" tells her, taking her hands and attempting to walk with her.

 **A year later…**

Too many perfect years to count shall pass…

 **A/N: I'm gonna explain this more in** _ **Because, Why Not?**_ **But I'm trying to update everything because the laptop I use will not be accessible by me from this Friday to the 25** **th** **of July. I will be typing from another electronic, but I'm also going away on the 12** **th** **of July for two weeks without electronics, so I suppose it's better the timing worked out this way, vs. the laptop being taken in August or something of that manner.**

 **Now, for my excuses!**

 **In addition to new custody orders so going to different states at some points in time or my best friends not believing I'm NOT DATING THE BOY THEY BOTH HAVE A CRUSH ON, I have a new best male friend, and he's suicidal. I've been trying to talk him out of his suicidal phase since mid-May when he first talked about it, but it seems to just be getting worse. Most times he'll tell me that I made him happy, but then two seconds later he'll say that he needs to cut to express himself. It's a lot and I've cried a lot about it and I hate crying so then I hate the situation more and the situation is around him and I can't hate him because he didn't ask to be suicidal and he told everyone else it was a dare for him to act suicidal but I've seen his hidden cuts and it's not getting any better and sometimes I just wanna tell his parents or call the police or do something where someone else knows because my mom is always yelling at me because I'm on my electronics and has taken away them and when they're taken away I can't tell him to stop and I think it would be so much easier to try to persuade his parents to get him some counseling but at the same time he hasn't trusted a lot of people and I'm one of the first and I can't just make him worse by having way more people know so please bare with me as I try to get him to become clean.**

 **P.S. sorry for that run-un "sentence".**

 **And until my next update, of… something… stay tuned I guess..?**


End file.
